1. The Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to feedthroughs for data communication paths and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to feedthroughs for data communications cables that mount to a structure and provide a weather resistant passage through an aperture in the structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Feedthrough assemblies may provide a data communications path extending between the interior of a structure to a location outside of the structure. Often the interior of a structure is a protected environment while the exterior of the same structure is an unprotected environment subject to varying conditions, such as inclement weather, heat, dirt, sunlight and other conditions harmful to electrical components. In order to pass into a structure, a data communications path typically passes through an aperture formed in the structure itself. While the aperture provides an access into the structure for a data communications path, the aperture also may undesirably allow harmful substances into the protected confines of the structure.
Common types of data communications paths include single or multi-stranded cables and wires of all types, including coaxial cable, telephone wires, and computer cables such as CAT 5 cable. Other types of data communication paths may include fiber optical cable. A plethora of electrical connectors are commercially available for use with these data communication paths. For example, connectors used for computer cables are referred to as “RJ45” type connectors, which may include a male component, often referred to as a plug, and a female component, often referred to as a jack. The plug and the jack for RJ45 type connectors are inexpensive and may be field attachable to a CAT 5 wire to thereby allow the cables to be cut to the desired length.
In general, there are known previously available devices for providing protected connectors for electrical cables, some of which are discussed below.
In U.S. Patent Publication No. US2004/0038578 (published Feb. 26, 2004 to Weigel et al.), there is disclosed an electrical connector for a cable used in underground mining.
In U.S. Patent Publication No. US2003/0148652 (published Aug. 7, 2003 to Bernardi et al.), there is disclosed a plug device for a standard electrical connection cord that includes a cord plug having a body which includes an external mechanical latch fitted with a control lever.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,248 (granted Jun. 24, 2003 to Bachman), there is disclosed a device for protecting a cable connector from damage or abuse during use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,096 (granted Feb. 4, 2003 to Liu), there is disclosed a connection for a rope light which is waterproof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,532 (granted Jun. 25, 2002 to Payson et al.), there is disclosed an in-line connector including a pre-molded connector body which provides a nesting region for an electrical connector.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,997 (granted Dec. 26, 2000 to Davies), there is disclosed a device for protecting a multi-port electrical connection from inclement weather conditions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,759 (granted Apr. 28, 1998 to Pudims et al.), there is disclosed an electrical connector with a cord seal which is secured within the cord opening in the cover of the electrical connector.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,198 (granted Apr. 8, 1997 to Sato et al.), there is disclosed an electrical connector which provides a waterproof connection.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,299 (granted Jan. 9, 1996 to Saito), there is disclosed a device which provides a waterproof connector seal that includes a foldable cover sleeve to cover the plug body.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,949 (granted Apr. 5, 1994 to Fortin), there is disclosed an electrical connector which includes an electrical connector with a sealing grommet suitable for use in the automobile industry.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,404 (granted Aug. 4, 1992 to Clark et al.), there is disclosed an insulating liner for an electrical plug assembly which includes an insulating liner housed in a plug body that prevents electrical contact between the electrical connectors and the plug body.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,882 (granted Jun. 12, 1990 to Kang), there is disclosed an electrical connector which includes rotary plug assembly that rotates with respect to a terminal end of a cable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,122 (granted Jan. 10, 1989 to Kuboi et al.), there is disclosed an electrical connector which is able to maintain air-tightness between an insert and a shell of the connector.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,813 (granted Oct. 11, 1988 to Wilson et al.), there is disclosed an electrical connector and a sealed connector subassembly including a housing for receiving at least one terminal terminating a conductor, and a conductor entry seal and a connector cover.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,373 (granted Dec. 20, 1983 to Ratchford et al.), there is disclosed an electrical connector having a means for sealing against moisture which included a spring biased operating sleeve operable to protect the electrical connector.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,455 (granted Dec. 8, 1981 to McLaughlin et al.), there is disclosed an electrical connector which includes a terminal housing, a cap, and a sealing element.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,319 (granted May 4, 1976 to Haines), there is disclosed an electrical connector assembly which includes a totally hermaphroditic connection to thereby protect the electrical contacts of the electrical connection.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,184 (granted Jul. 4, 1972 to Vetter), there is disclosed a resilient seal for a backshell that also serves as an anchor for a cable to thereby prevent an unintentional uncoupling of the electrical connection.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,385 (granted Mar. 12, 1957 to Figueira), there is disclosed a moisture proof electrical connector for a central conductor surrounded by an insulating material.
It is noteworthy that none of the previously known devices discussed above provides a combination feedthrough and weather proof housing for an electrical connector. Thus, despite the features of known apparatuses, some of which are discussed above, improvements are still being sought. The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the failures known in the art, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.